Ghost's christmas
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: I just used the Five nights at Freddy's one because Fanfiction doesn't have a mega Crossover button although I hope all of you have a merry Christmas finished on the morning of Christmas for all of you by the way I would suggest listoning to the music as you read


We appear outside of some kind of castle surrounded by nothing yet it was the brightest thing there especially with all of the christmas lights

"Hey merry Christmas guys" Ghost said in his teen form looking the age he looked in the creator's world of 19 years old but if anyone called him too short to be 19 shaking that thought off Ghost waved at the Potter group passing by him all of them waving back even Horror waved back even though he was pouting somewhat even though Ghost could see he was enjoying himself then walking on Ghost passed Cd's room and looking in he spotted Cd swinging her little plush dolls around and telling the giggling dolls several different christmas story's causing them to smile in wonder at the story's and quickly Ghost continued on not wanting to interrupt and quickly Ghost went into the main hall and looking around waved at his large adopted family max and Fang by the looks of it had been tricked by the rest of the flock to be under the mistletoe causing both to blush and shaking his head Ghost turned to look elsewhere and quickly spotted Shade racing around the crew of the Normandy all of them laughing and enjoying there time, quickly Ghost also spotted Waily and Shadow talking to there family's Waily having her mother and almost all of the Daedric Princes while beside there group Shadow was being hugged by his mother Nocturnal while his dad and there fellow spirit Nightingales cheered and had a good time along with the thieves guild, and quickly looking around Ghost found Charina almost completely surrounded by the circle of magi, the templars, and the mage's guild from Skyrim all of them chatting and reading their books and feeling movement on his shoulder Ghost looked only to spot his first creation Sarah the plush Pichu on his shoulder smiling at him but looking around Ghost started to get worried where was NIghtmare and quickly the immortal started looking passing the Percy's and the smashers and quickly Ghost went up and quickly found the darkest part of the castle heck probably the only dark part of the castle left

"You know Christmas is mostly about family right" Ghost asked leaning against the wall and silently Nightmare appeared beside him

"Yeah the last christmas I remember my brother ripped my newly bought foxy plushy's head off" Nightmare said with a glare at Ghost who frowned

"Well who cares about that idiot he didn't deserve a brother like you" Ghost said making Nightmare look up and smirk

"Huh you always try your best to lighten my mood" Nightmare said getting up quickly followed by Ghost

"Well how about this I might show you you're christmas gift early" Ghost said before showing a cd and quickly Nightmare started smirking

"Oh I just knew you would get something at least a bit dark for christmas" Nightmare said and quickly he spotted Ghost's eye turn to slits

"Why of course brother I always see the light in the darkness" Ghost said before leading Nightmare down and once everyone was distracted he put the cd in the Portal Castle stereo system and as soon as the song started everyone heard a scream of "GHOST" from Cd's room when Merry Fnaf Christmas by Jt Machinima started

 **It's the time of year for Christmas cheer and Santa's on the way  
With his eight reindeer, we're waitin' here excited for the slay  
We've been so nice through all these nights we'd love for you to stay**

 **Making children smile and all the while we're rotten and decayed  
Jingle bells jingle bells don't you run away  
Freddy's got a special present here on Christmas day  
Jingle bells jingle bells happy holidays!  
Come grab a slice the end of your life is five more nights away!  
Oh the weather's bad tonight, stay inside and have a bite  
Sing with us and spread delight Cause we don't have a tree to light  
The power's off, we cut the phones  
Here's a suit to call your own  
Try it on, welcome home  
You'll never spend another Christmas all alone!  
Bonnie brought a stocking for you that you've gotta hang up  
Chica's wrapping presents, Foxy's chugging all the eggnog  
Freddy's setting up a snack for Santa Claus to have  
And we hope he likes pepperoni pizza that was all we had  
Silent night Holy night, It's all in my head  
We may be dead, but we won't forget  
The way we met our end!  
But it's the time to reconcile and leave behind regrets  
The only gift that's on our list is imminent revenge  
-Oh the weather's bad tonight, stay inside and have a bite  
Sing with us and spread delight Cause we don't have a tree to light  
The power's off, we cut the phones  
Here's a suit to call your own  
Try it on, welcome home  
You'll never spend another Christmas all alone!  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We're back cause we now you missed us  
Take this, it's a little gift that we hope you might wear  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We know just how much you've missed us  
We'll give you a scary Christmas  
Five Nights of Nightmares!  
Oh the weather's bad tonight, stay inside and have a bite  
Sing with us and spread delight Cause we don't have a tree to light  
The power's off, we cut the phones  
Here's a suit to call your own  
Try it on, welcome home  
You'll never spend another Christmas all alone!**

As soon as the music started so did Ghost when Cd started chasing him around the house and quickly he pointed at the stereo and at Spirit Harry before tossing him another cd and quickly Spirit put it in and this one got everyone moving (Carol of the Bell's by the living tombstone)

 **Hark how the bells,**

 **Sweet silver bells,**

 **All seem to say,**

 **Throw cares away**

 **Christmas is here,**

 **Bringing good cheer,**

 **To young and old,**

 **Meek and the bold.**

 **Ding dong ding dong**

 **That is their song**

 **With joyful ring**

 **All caroling.**

 **One seems to hear**

 **Words of good cheer**

 **From everywhere**

 **Filling the air.**

 **Oh how they pound,**

 **Raising the sound,**

 **O'er hill and dale,**

 **Telling their tale.**

 **Gaily they ring**

 **While people sing**

 **Songs of good cheer,**

 **Christmas is here.**

 **Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,**

 **Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.**

 **On on they send,**

 **On without end,**

 **Their joyful tone**

 **To every home.**

 **Ding dong ding dong**

 **Ding dong ding dong**

 **Hark how the bells,**

 **Sweet silver bells,**

 **All seem to say,**

 **Throw cares away**

 **(We will throw cares away)**

 **Christmas is here,**

 **Bringing good cheer,**

 **To young and old,**

 **Meek and the bold.**

 **(Bringing cheer to the young and old)**

 **Oh how they pound,**

 **Raising the sound,**

 **O'er hill and dale,**

 **Telling their tale.**

 **Gaily they ring**

 **While people sing**

 **Songs of good cheer,**

 **Christmas is here.**

 **Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **On on they send,**

 **On without end,**

 **Their joyful tone**

 **To every home.**

Then everyone gathered in front of the main doors all of them hugging each other and looking at you the readers

"Merry Christmas" they all yelled with Ghost out front waving then slowly we zoom outside and watch as North from Rise of the guardians comes flying in on his sled followed by several different versions of Santa Claus then almost faded one last being appears with a distorted christmas laugh

"Merry Christmas" the Krampus growled before he sliced the screen

well I hope all of you have a great christmas and as for the reason for most of this well I was in a festive mood although the Krampus was because my Mom along with me and my sister Cd love Horror movies and had watched the movie and know I might have some plan's but you will hear of that next time see you guys


End file.
